the journey of 3 friends,and their romances
by welcometodalolz
Summary: it all started when the nether gods destroyed all of the major human city's in the Over world, 3 men,1 survivor of the new generation of humans,and the other 2 from the 21st century when this all went down,now they were just relaxing after a few journeys,when a knock at their door changed their lives forever
1. intro of the 3 friends

Intro

narrator-lets start this story, our story started with 3 friends named Drakos,Vantis,And Batin

they were the only humans in the area and it seemed that the human race was endangered.

why you ask? Well back when humans had huge city's in the 21st century, these city's made the nether gods angry.

The gods had started to unleash their army's and the humans tried valiantly to fend the army's off

but they could not stop the immense mobs that were forming around all of the major city's

they started to burn and blow up everything taking a large amount of human population

now that the humans endangerment back story is over so lets move onto the description of the 3 friends, lets start with Drakos

Drakos is 6ft 5in,he has about 8in biceps,he has a eight pack (damn am I right)

he has black short hair and has a chiseled face with blue eyes with a hint of green(his eyes also have a hint of lust in them which made them even more enchanting)

he weigh's 215lb,he can bench press up to 625lb if he pushes himself he can lift 852lb

and now onto Vantis,he is 6ft 1in,he has 5in biceps,he has a two pack(poor guy)

he has yellowish orange hair that swoops over his left eye,his eyes are hazel

he weigh's 155lb,he does not bench press but he can lift 120lb in each arm

now for the final friend Batin, he is 6ft 3in,he has about 6in biceps, and a four pack(poor vantis)

he is a dirty blonde,his hair was curved at the forehead,and has orange eyes(for some reason)

he weigh's 165lb,he can bench press 140lb,but if he tried hard enough he could lift 220lb

You're probably wandering how these men met right?well I shall tell you.

Well just before the hell army destroyed the major city's,Vantis and Batin were spec ops

they had volunteered for a experiment for extended amounts of space travel

they were placed in cryogenic tubes(things that people were placed in to make them sleep for a period of time long or short)

the capsules opened up around the time that drakos was 18 and they met him while looking for food

vantis and batin taught him how to fight strategically and of technology

in turn drakos taught them how to fight the mobs and hunt and also to mine and craft(they lived in a time where they did not craft or mine, but bought crafted items and mined items)

they became really good friends with drakos

also drakos is the fighter,vantis is the archer,batin is the medic,and draakos is 20,batin is 23,vantis is 21

end of intro


	2. r&r

Chapter 1-r&r

batin pov

*Drakos- ah finally we got some time to chill(by the way they have sort of Russian accent)

*Vantis- fucking finally it has felt like months since our last break (also * means they are talking in native dialect)

*Batin- it has been months dummy

all 3- hahaha

*Vantis- turn on the stereo bro and turn it up(batin and vantis brought mp3,s,a stereo,guns,3 combat knives,combat armor,laptops,porn mags,author- don't ask lol,headphones,cellphones,grenades,and meds, with them into the cryo tubes)

*Batin- alright man(also red stone is a power source for everything electrical)

*Drakos- lets dance you guys

*Vantis and Batin- DA FUQ

*drakos- just kidding damn

*Vantis-we know bro

*all 3-LOL

**I turn the music up even more** (bold means they did a action)

**drakos heard a noise** *drakos- turn that down **i turn it down**

**knock on the door** *drakos- get the door vantis

**vantis nodded and got the door and was met with 5 girls and 1 was injured**

1 of 5 girls-please sir our friend needs help(with fear and direness in her voice)

**vantis called drakos and asked what to do** *drakos-bring them in

vantis-give me the girl and come in I will get my friends,batin we have wounded

batin-AW COME ON

drakos-sush

batin-ok,shit what happened to her(she had a dagger in her hand,and slashes all over)

1 of 5 girls-some asshole attacked her and tried to go for us but we killed him before he could get us

**drakos entered the room with shock on his face** ^drakos-shit that looks like some bad luck(^=mind)

batin-shit drakos help me get this dagger out

drakos-alright **drakos gently pulled the dagger out and noticed the girl had fainted **

**batin wrapped up her wounds and gave her some pain killers** drakos-you all can stay here while your friend recovers

the 4 girls awake-thanks

**batin picked up the injured girl bridal style and carried her to the med bay and put her in a bed**

1 of the girls-our injured friends name is Cupa a creeper,i am andr the enderwoman,the girl in the dress is charlie(nickname for charolette) the ghast,and the 2 slime girls,the one in red is named elane,the one in green is named selene

drakos-i am drakos,the man that carried your friend is named batin,the man that answered the door is vantis, me and my friends are not shocked about what you guys are,we could tell by your looks everybody(but cupa)-its nice to meet you all

**the girls went by their friend and went to sleep on the other beds,vantis and drakos went to their seperate rooms but I slept on the couch in the room next to the med bay and I drifted off to sleep**

end of chap 1

author-oh shit I almost forgot a description of the girls alright lets start with cupa

her eyes orange,her hair orange-red and is back length,she is 5ft 9in,she usually wears a green creeper hoodie and green shorts,she is 19

andr,her eyes purple,her hair black and is back length,she is 6ft 5in,usually wears an all black sweater and a black mini skirt,she is 21

charlie,her eyes silver,her hair young white(shes not old)back length,she is 6ft,wears a wedding dress that is all in white and lacy at the bottom,and is long sleeved,and makes a point at the middle of her hand,she is 21

slene and elane look the same just different clothing color and hair and eyes,selene wore a green tanktop and green short shorts and had green hair in a pony tail,green eyes,and is around 5ft 7in,elane was the same but red,and also her height,they are 17

also I didn't give descriptions of the guys clothes because they change them to often-the real end of chap 1 lol

*also to anyone reading this it would be much appreciated if you could give a beginning author some constructive criticism,thanks for reading you guys,and i have a few chapters already written and should have more chapters out soon


	3. time to talk with the guests

Chap 2-time to talk with the guests(^=in mind)

pov-andr-i woke up and saw my 4 friends sleeping peacefully,then I heard grunting and thuds. I was looking for the source of the noises and found vantis fighting drakos and honestly drakos was mopping

the floor with vantis,he couldn't even land a blow on drakos,it was terrible and I heard batin walk in and say (batin-damn stop trying to go on the offensive and go on the defensive)but just then vantis got pissed and stormed off,i wonder why, soon followed vantis to talk to him(drako-brother do not be like this please)(vantis-well that's kinda hard to do because i,m the weakest and you and batin are always kicking my ass)andr-^damn(drakos-we do this because if and when we run into an enemy that can kick all of are asses,it will be a lot rougher then I and him,and if you are not accustomed to beatings you will get hurt severely and I could not live with myself if that happened)andr-^aw that's actually pretty sweet(vantis-damn I did not know it was like that)(drakos-well me and batin love you like a brother and you are my brother me and him could he live with himself if he lost you vantis)andr-^aw I didn't know drakos was that sweet, he seemed kinda cold when we met him(vantis-don't start getting gay on me)andr-^hahaha(drakos-oh im not its just your my best friend and brother, also you saved me from all of those mobs 2 years ago and when I saved your ass from that crazy stalker bitch)(vantis-SHHHH YOU AND BATIN SWORE YOU WOULD NEVER MENTION THAT AGAIN)(drakos-I know I know calm down)andr-^haha(vantis-ok lets go back to the fight room I,d like to see batin have his ass handed to him now)(drakos-alright pussy cat)andr-hahaha(drakos-did you hear a laugh?)andr-^OH SHIT I did not want to make myself known(vantis-um no?)andr-^whew(drakos-never mind lets go)they then walked down to the fight room,i went back to my friends to find cupa and charlie awake,selene and elane asleep hugging each other(author-selene and elane don't talk much but they are in a relationship with each other I thought I,d add a lesbian couple to mix it up)

andr-hey guys

cupa and charlie in unison-hey andr where were you

andr-um nowhere just walking around,why?

Cupa-charlie went looking for you and found you peeking your head on some of the guys

andr-(started blushing)it wasn't like that you guys

cupa-dont go stalker on us andr (cupa joked)  
the 3 girls-hahaha

charlie-so what were they talking about stalker girl (charlie winked)

andr-^i don't want them to know about their little moment^ oh nothing just guy stuff

charlie-alright,so cupa hows your hand and cut

cupa-its very painful but thanks to batin I feel a lot better then I did yesterday

andr-im just glad they did not try anything dirty or just deny us help

cupa-yea they seem nice it is also a bonus that their smokin hot

**charlie and I started blushing**

andr-god cupa dont be so sudden

cupa-you know its true you guys(she winked)

just then we all smelled something enchanting and then selene and elane woke up and we all went to the source of the smell and saw drakos cooking omelet , croissant,bacon and had plates set up(author- drakos was the cook) and batin gave a potion of healing to cupa and vantis pulled out the seats for us and we smiled and sat down and drakos put a little bit of everything on our plates

drakos-so how did you all sleep

cupa-fine

she had answered for all of us, since we all had some nice sleep

cupa-how did you 3 sleep

vantis-fine but I don't think drakos can sleep

everyone but drakos laughed

drakos-i can sleep but you guys never see me sleep

andr- why is that?

*sorry i left this on a sort of cliffhanger but still those reviews would be awesome you guys,and also i will try to make the chaps longer for you guys,and also if you could tell me where i,m messing up with my grammar let me know*


	4. time to talk with the guests pt2

Time to talk with the guests pt2-chap 3(^=thoughts)

pov-drakos-well the reason is before I left my parents they taught me something but it was not taught traditionally it was drilled in my head and that was not to sleep around people

andr-and why is that drakos

drakos- i dont know I guess my parents were crazy which explains why they ran around so much

we all laughed for a few minutes and then started to eat,then the girls dropped their jaws after they swallowed what they were chewing on

drakos-whats wrong does it not taste good? Then the girls said not at all and started giving me compliments about my food

cupa-this taste like it was made by the gods(I started blushing)

andr-damn I,ve been alive for 21 years and never tasted food this good (my blush turned redder)

charlie-it beats what my parents make and their best chefs I,ve seen(my blush is now getting bad)

Selene and elane-damn this pretty freaking amazing(my blush was getting really bad)

andr-why are you blushing drakos?

Drakos-i never got a compliment from cute girls before,or any other girl

all of the girls-aw (then they began to blush harder then he was)

andr-well thats sweet of you drakos but why did you never get compliments from cute girls

drakos-cause every cute girl and every other girl I,ve known treated me like shit

andr-why was that?

Drakos-because whenever I was nice to a girl in my village she would walk all over me and acted like I was their bitch and it kinda meant I never really had a girlfriend and it kinda makes me sad just thinking about(Iwas on the verge of crying so I left ,followed by vantis, and andr had tagged along to see if she could help because she felt like she caused it)

drakos-god damn I just wish some girl would be a genuine friend

(vantis and batin never saw this side of me,i was bawling my eyes out,they did,nt know how to comfort

me,then andr walked in and said)

andr- let me see if I can fix this,you two give me some time with him alone

(just then andr placed her arm around my back and said)

andr-its okay I am sorry I made you cry

drakos-it was not you andr its just I didn't have any friends when I was a kid and it kinda made me work harder to be who I am now

andr-well I am your friend(i had stopped crying so much,and she wiped away my final tears,and started blushing)drakos- well thanks andr that's sweet

andr- you're welcome,also you are cute when you blush(and with that she left and batin,vantis,and I went back to the table

andr-^DID I SERIOUSLY JUST SAY THAT IM SUCH AN IDIOT UGH^

pov-vantis-everyone got back to the table and finished eating except me and charlie,i always eat slower for some reason and I guess charlie does to,i guess I could ask her somethings since she will be staying here for a few weeks

vantis-um charlie can I ask you somethings about you

charlie-sure(said in a happy tone)

vantis-is your hair natural or dyed

charlie-natural(she started stroking her hair)

vantis-how long have you been friends with them

charlie-since childhood

vantis-why do you wear a wedding dress

charlie-i don't want to talk about it(she started crying)

vantis-woah don't cry, I,m sorry for asking(i put my arm around her back and started to comfort her)

charlie-my fiance ditched me at my wedding(she started to sob more)

vantis-well I don't understand why anyone would ditch a girl as beautiful as you(she stopped sobbing and I wiped away her tears)

charlie-well thanks that's nice to hear your quite handsome to

vantis-just think of it like this a man that can leave a girl of your beauty on her wedding never deserved such a privilege of marrying you(she smiled and blushed)

charlie-thank you vantis that makes me feel better,I want to go to my room now so I can work on something(drakos when he made the house put a lot of extra rooms just in case)

vantis-well good luck,(she went to her room and I headed back to my room to practice my archery)

pov-batin-(elane and selene headed to their room ,while me and cupa headed back to the med bay so I could check her wounds)

batin-so cupa how is your hand feeling today is it any better?

Cupa-yeah it sure helped giving me that potion batin and also where did you learn to wrap this up so well

batin-you may not believe me when I tell you it cupa

cupa-come on just tell me I will believe you

batin-well before the human race was endangered,i was a special ops soldier,and had volunteered for a project that would make someone sleep for a pre determined amount of time and we woke up here,so when I was a spec ops soldier I was a very skilled medic

cupa-well that truth is kinda hard to take but I understand, but what is a spec ops soldier

batin-a spec ops soldier is a special unit that is considered better then your regular army fighters, also vantis and I were in the same squad, before the project

cupa-is that why you guys are such good friends

batin-yeah and we also were childhood friends

cupa-so how do my wounds look doc (she winked)

batin- there doing fine just keep drinking that heal potion and you will be better a lot sooner(cupa then did something that took me by surprise,she pulled me into a hug)

cupa-thanks for being such a great guy(i started to blush, luckily she didn't notice)

batin-well thanks for the compliment cupa that is really nice of you

cupa-^i-i think I,m falling for him, he is just so nice and his face I could only imagine what his body looks like, and his p-NO cupa don't start thinking of that you know how you get,oh great I,m talking to myself,ooh thank god he is not paying attention^

batin-well you should get some sleep cupa

cupa-ok see you In the morning

**also if I could get reviews that have constructive criticism or just thoughts about it that would be great sincerely welcometodalolz**


	5. a little akward and a drakos flashback

A little awkward

pov-drakos-well its been a few days of the girls staying with us and vantis,batin and me have found out that selene and elanes birthday is coming,because they are both the same age and apparently born on the same day,so I,vantis and batin helped andr,cupa,and charlie come up with a surprise party for them

cupa-okay now we need to send them off for a few minutes

drakos-how should we do it?

Charlie-i will lead them to a lake for a little 18th birthday walk

vantis-sounds like a good plan

batin-sure does

andr-drakos could you help me with these decorations

drakos-yeah, what do you need help with

andr-these slime balls and magma cream they just love those,so I,m hanging them up

drakos-what do you need me to do andr

andr-i need some more of these 9in nails

drakos-um andr those are 6in nails

andr-oh that,s weird I thought they were 9in nails

drakos-i could show you 9 inches(i think she may have misunderstood what I meant by 9 inches)

andr-what?!(she started blushing)you perv!

Drakos-i meant the nails andr

andr-oh sorry I had a lot of perverted friends

(drakos-woah woah woah stop the story for the minute

author-why?

Drakos-does everyone really want to hear this?

author-what do you mean?

drakos-i mean when are the sex scenes

author-STOP BEING SO GOD DAMN IMPATIENT AND WAIT FOR THE RIGHT MOMENT

drakos-ok ok don't get your panties in a bunch let,s get back to the story)

drakos-wait so your friends would make penis jokes like that all the time

andr-yeah

drakos-ok well this is awkward (wink wink)

pov-charlie-well how does it feel to be 18 you guys

elane-pretty good

selene-meh not that fun

charlie-alright well we're here

selene-wow the lake is so beautiful

elane-yup

charlie-well I think we should head back now

selene-ok

elane-alright(we started walking back to the house and as we opened the door)

everyone inside-surprise

elane-aw thanks you guys

selene-yeah this is really awesome

drakos-alright lets get to the presents and the cake(so they opened up all their presents and ate some cake and we partied a bit and they said)

elane-well you guys since were both 18 and in a relationship we will have a thing called love week(she then started to giggle and blush)

drakos-what is that?

Selene-you guys will know soon enough(their birthday was on a sunday so as 2 days past we couldn't get any sleep because)

drakos-ugh I really wish they would stop having sex so much,their moaning is keeping us all up damnit

vantis-right,i mean I know I was trained to go long periods without sleep,but that was during wartime not peacetime

batin-yeah

andr-tell me about it

charlie-this is going to be a sucky week

cupa-i wish you weren't right

drakos-wait I got a idea of how we can get some sleep

andr-and what is that

pov-drakos-well when I was 16(flashback)

drakos-damnit it all I wish my village didn't suck so much that I had to leave(i was nearing a village)

unknown woman-HELP

drakos-what the fuck(I ran to the village and found all of the males dead and the women about to be raped and killed by male zombies, so I stepped in and beat them to death with my fist,then all of the girls jumped up and ran to me and hugged me,some of them were topless and it made me blush like crazy then I asked)

drakos-are all of you girls all right?

all of the girls-yes we are fine mister(i handed the topless girls some extra shirts I made)

the topless girls-thanks

drakos-what happened here you all

the mayor-well some zombie assholes would have raped and killed us all if you didn't step in brave hero espically with using your bare hands,and might I ask your name

drakos-my name is drakos,and what are your names

serenity-my name is serenity and I,m the mayor,my sister alexus the blacksmith,my close friend ellen the librarian,verionica the chef,and the beauty in the green dress is emerald

drakos-well it,s nice to meet you pretty girls(i bowed and they all started to giggle and blush)

serenity-so what were you doing before you came to rescue us?

Drakos-i was running away from home

serenity and the others-wait how old are you?!

Drakos-i,m 16,why?(their jaws dropped from what they heard)

serenity-you look like a grown man!

drakos-really?

Serenity-yes

drakos-well I guess I should get going(as I was leaving serenity grabbed my arm and said)

serenity-wait you can stay here for a while

drakos-well thanks for the offer but I really shouldn't stay, I,d be a burden

serenity-oh no you won't be a burden you saved us it,s the least we can do

drakos-oh well I guess I can stay

all the girls-yay!(so I stayed for a few weeks and I left, but before I left serenity and the girls gave me a necklace with a emerald to remember them,and I left them with 2 iron golems that turned out to be female,and serenity whispered into my ear seductively)

serenity-we can wait for you to come back,and you better be older(which made me blush like crazy, and I left)

flashback end

andr-well that's quite the story

drakos-yup I,m pretty sure they will be happy to see me

vantis-alright then lets go(i left a note for selene and elane telling them where we were going and we headed off)

chapter end

**also let me know if you want me to add some permanent characters to the plot, and also I will be doing a funny little segment at the end of every chapter that includes ideas from the reviewers on what they want the characters to do**


	6. welcome back to the village

Welcome back to the village

(WARNING LEMON IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SEX SKIP THE SEX SCENE WHICH IS MARKED BY BOLD THEN GO DOWN TIL YOU SEE THE OTHER BOLD MARK)

pov-drakos:andr-when are we going to be there

drakos-in a little andr,stop whining(she frowned at what i said)

vantis-i think I see some buildings up ahead

batin-drakos is that it up there

drakos-yes I believe it is the village(we approach the village and i yelled out)serenity are you there!(we hear a door open and see a head pop out and say)

serenity-drakos?!(i replyed with)

drakos-yes(she runs out along with her friends and they tackle me,hugging and pecking on my cheeks,man it was hard to clam down my erection)

serenity-we missed you so much drakos!(she helped pull me up)

drakos-yeah I missed all of you girls to

serenity-so what brings you back to the village

drakos-we came here to see if we could stay here for about 5 days

serenity-and why is that, not that it's a problem

drakos-we have some friends that are having "some fun" back at our house and couldn't get any sleep so we came here to see if we could stay

serenity-well it's no problem for you drakos and your friends

drakos-oh! I almost forgot,serenity these are my friends vantis,batin,andr,charlie,and cupa and you guys these are veronica the chef,alexus the blacksmith,the girl in the beautiful green dress is emerald,ellen the librarian,and serenity the mayor

everyone except drakos-its nice to meet you all

serenity-well we made quite a few houses while you were away so your friends can pick any house they want

drakos-well we spent a lot of time getting here and its getting close to night so you guys go pick your houses and go to bed(so we picked our houses and got to sleep)

pov-serenity-girls the chance we've waited for 5 years is here

all the girls-YAY

emerald-so when do we do we pounce drakos serenity(she said it said in a seductive tone)

serenity-when the time is right emerald

alexus-but sis I want him NOW(alexus is the most man hungry and also she is the most perverted one of us all)

serenity-alexus calm down you will have your virginity taken and will have sex with drakos

ellen-what about his guy friends they seemed handsome

serenity-we are not going to fuck someone we just met

veronica-but wait what if he cums in our vagina's, won't we get pregnant

serenity-no because we have potions that stops sperm from reaching our eggs

ellen-what about the girls that came with them

serenity-i don't think he is in a relationship with any of them we'll just have to ask, but we'll have to ask tomorrow, so now lets get some sleep(so we head to bed and sleep)

time:day-serenity-all right time to ask drakos if he is in a relationship(i get some break fest and had some small side chatter with our new friends and after break fest I pulled drakos aside and asked)

serenity-hey drakos can I ask you something(i was kinda shy about it)

drakos- sure serenity shoot

serenity-um do you by chance have a girlfriend

drakos-no why do you ask

serenity-no reason just being curious(but we all know that's a lie)

drakos-oh well ok I,m going to go hang with vantis and batin see you later

serenity-oh well ok bye(he walks away)

drakos-pov-hey vantis wheres batin at

vantis-batin is with cupa attending to her wounds he,ll meet us here in a minute(batin walks in)

batin-hey guys how,s it going

drakos-it,s good man

vantis-everythings fine

batin-well what are we going to do today

vantis-i vote for setting up training dummies and train fighting techniques on them and sparring with each other

batin-i was just going to chill with my mp3 with music on and looking at some of these magazine(pulls out porn mags)

drakos-dude put those away man(he puts them away)

vantis-well what about you drakos

drakos-i was just going to work out and maybe train with vantis

vantis-ok so me and drakos are training while batin is going to be reading a dirty mag and drooling over girls that if they were still alive he would never be able to get

drakos-hahaha! Ohhhhhh burn!

Batin-what the fuck ever man

drakos-ok lets start placing the dummies and get to the training(we place the dummies and start warming up while batin pulls out the mag and starts looking and turns on his mp3)

vantis-lets get started shall we

drakos-what technique should we practice

vantis-hmm how about the double team dominater technique(a technique that starts with a charge attack[punch to the face]to disorient the enemy while the second person leg sweeps the enemy while the other [that performed the charge attack] picks the enemy up and holds them while the other [that performed the leg sweep] does a series of punches to the torso and stomach,then after the enemy is no longer able to fight [and this is optional to make the technique what it is] the holder can either let the enemy go or raise them above his/her head and slams their back on their knee to kill the enemy)

batin-damn that one is brutal and HOLY CRAP LOOK AT THE KNOCKERS ON HER(i face plam my self)

drakos-ok man don't start jacking off batin

batin-HARDEHARHAR shut the fuck and train damnit

drakos-ok ok clam you panties batin

vantis-ha ok lets start

batin-(in mind)hm I wonder what cupa and the other girls are up to

cupa-pov-well im bored

charlie-are you ever not bored

cupa-nope :D,hey andr what are you thinking of it wouldn't be drakos would it ;)(she was in a dazed look with a bit of drool on her mouth and I snapped her out of it)

andr-w-what no I,m not thinking of him(she starts to blush)

charlie-oh andr your so bad at hiding a crush

andr-w-what n-no no no I do not have a crush on him(her blush was getting really bad now)

cupa-well ok if you say so but we all know you do but I got an idea of how to get rid of my boredom

charlie-and what is that idea cupa

cupa-we should play a game of HIDE N SEEK

charlie-well sounds like fun, are you in andr

andr-sure,why not?

Cupa-well whoever loses the most has to tell us who they have a crush on

charlie and andr-WHAT!?

Cupa-its a bit of a bet if you think about it cmon it'll be fun you guys

charlie-ugh why not I got nothing better to do so im in

andr-fine but I wont lose

cupa-you have to stay in the village

andr-aww

cupa-I GO FIRST,and we count to 10 ok(they both nodded)

cupa-10,9,8(one game of hide n seek later)

charlie-i won yay

cupa-so did I (I high five charlie)

andr-(sigh)fine we did make a bet, I do have a crush on drakos OK gosh(we giggled at the fact that we were right and I say)

cupa-you should ask him out

andr-WHAT!?DONT SAY THAT!i'll wait a lil before that,get to know him better

cupa-ok ok but dont wait to long

charlie-andr your so bad at hiding affection for boys

andr-i know (she sighes),but lets play some more

cupa-ok andr :D

serenity-pov-ok girls heres the plan, I led him to my house and then when were inside,the rest of you pop out and we seduce him and we get to fuck our hero

alexus-i guess good things do come to those who wait

emerald-finally I get to pounce that man

ellen-hey not before me

verionica-hey im banging him too

serenity-we will all have a chance to bang him

alexus-hey whatever happened to those golems he built

serenity-i dont know but they served well and just disappeared I guess,alright lets wait for them to go to sleep(we wait and soon enough night time comes and I head to where drakos is and ask him)

serenity-hey drakos would you come with me for something important

drakos-sure what is it

serenity-no time to explain just come with me

drakos-alright(i led him to my house and open the door and the girls pop out and drakos asks)

drakos-pov-um serenity why is everyone else here

serenity-(whispers in my ear)we've waited for 5 years for you to come back so we can bang your brains out

drakos-uh i-i didnt know you guys felt like that

serenity-well you became such a good friend to us in your time that you stayed here and saved us from rape and death,and honestly look at you your every girls sex fantasy and there are no men left and we are all a little man hungry(she starts to rub my chest while the others gather around me and wrap their arms around me and let me tell you I was getting hard with their boobs pressing up against me[by the way they look like they do from the actual mob talker]i believe serenity is a c-cup,alexus a b-cup,verionica a c-cup,ellen a b-cup,and emerald a freaking d-cup)

drakos-uh wow i got five beautiful women,i think I might be dreaming**{SEX WARNING}**

serenity-oh if this was a dream wouldn't this wake you up(she grabs my member making me get fully erect)well aren't you a big boy drakos,how long is it

drakos-about nine inches

serenity-well good that's enough for all of us(she started to jerk my penis off making me moan a bit)i have been waiting to kiss you forever(and with that she pulls me into a kiss,we immediately started to french kiss each other, her mouth was so amazing,every time I explored her mouth with my tongue she moaned a bit in my mouth making my penis twitch,after a bit of this I pulled away,picked her up and placed her on the bed and looked at her pants and looked up at her asking for permission to pull her pants down she shook her head yes and with that I undid her pants to revile pink panties and I couldn't stop myself from ripping them off which caused her to gasp in surprise but she soon put on a seductive smile, I looked up to her to see if I could continue she answered to this by shoving my head onto her vagina and I started to lick her and explore her with my tongue causeing her to moan quite a bit,after a while of this her moans became louder and I could tell she was close so i began to massage her breasts making her start to pant faster and faster and then suddenly she squirted a juice on my face and as she squirted she let out a large scream,as I wiped the juices off my face she pulled me onto the bed(by the way I was standing up) and told me[drakos shove it in me]i replied with[are you a virgin?]she said yes,and with that I shoved it in her making her scream in pain, I gave her a minute,and when she was ready she grabed my hips and thrusted me into her before I could react and caught me off guard cuased me to gasp and moan a bit,she was tight,and it felt so good that I sped up causeing her to moan in pleasure and after a little bit she started to drool and gripped my back and she then came again on my crotch screaming very loud again out of pleasure and ecstasy and then alexus pushed her off and said)

alexus-i call next (she then stradled me and dropped on my dick popping her cherry,I also gave her a minute,she then started very fast on my hard dick,man she was tight to and a bit after she started to drool and I was getting close to cumming,she then started screaming stuff like this)

[FUCK ME DRAKOS,FUCK MY TIGHT PUSSY I LOVE IT](with that I grabed her breasts and started to fondle them which made her go crazy, she then came on my crotch, I was close to cumming but she hoped off of my dick which was good for me because I didn't want to cum just yet,just then I looked over and noticed that the others were masterbating to what they were witnessing,but while I started to look at emerald, ellen and verionica pounced on me,they got in a postion of one sitting on my face and one on my dick,ellen sat on my face,and verionica on my dick,they started grinding and I started to lick ellens insides making her moan like crazy,but verionica might not have been prepared for my penis because she was still waiting then she started up,it felt good but she didn't know what she wa doing so I took over by thrusting into her making her moan really loud and ellen started to pant from my tounge treatment and verionica just came on my crotch,and ellen soon followed,and ellen and verionica switched,verionica on my face and ellen on my penis,but something felt weird,when ellen poped herself on my dick her cherry popped but a few seconds later she started grinding,it felt like she trained herself for sex but she was also tight it felt so good,that I moaned into verionicas vagina and she seemed to like that,so I stopped holding back my moans and continued to lick her and she didn't last that long and came again on my face,and ellen was moaning really loud and if she hadn't of cum just then I wouldn't have been able to hold back and I would have came on the spot,i didn't want them to know I was close because they would have kept up til they milked me dry,just then ellen and verionica got off me then emerald came up to me,grabbed my dick and said[well I'm going to enjoy this]she had a very seductive smile on,and climbed on top of me,and got started right away,i took her cherry and gave her a minute,and she started again,but she was just like ellen,she knew exactly what she was doing,was tight,but still a virgin,its pretty weird but who cares im getting laid,but this time I flipped us around because I was tired of being on my back,and started to dominate and it was feeling great,i was going fast,panting,moaning and she was clawing at my back,moaning,and it went on like this for a while,it started to seem like she had the same amount of endurance that I have,because she was getting me close to cumming and she may outlast me which I dont want to happen so I started to massage her breast and tounge kiss her, man her mouth was wonderful it was so much fun exploreing her mouth and luckily my plan worked,and she came and got off me,but what happened next surprised me they all pounced me,and I was literally covered with girls,so here is how we were postioned,emerald was on my dick,ellen on my face,serenity on my chest{masterbating},verionica was on my left hand{fingering},alexus on my right{fingering},and there was so much moaning,including mine,and after a lot of moaning and sex they all came again,and after they got over their orgasm they realised that I hadn't had my turn and pulled me up and they postioned themselves,yes all five of them,to suck my dick,and they started,serenity was sucking on my head,and the rest were just licking and waiting for their turns,after a few minutes of serenity sucking,alexus took over and went from alexus to ellen,then to verionica,then to emerald and by then I was really close to cumming so I told them[ugh! Girls im getting really close]as soon as I said that they all smile seductively,and emerald took my dick out of her mouth and started to jerk my penis off and then all of the sudden I let out a orgasmic moan and came on all of their faces and serenity said**{SEX IS OVER}**

serenity-that was great drakos

drakos-y-yeah that was awesome

serenity-well girls lets go clean up and snuggle with drakos and go to sleep(they nod,clean themsleves,and curled up next to me in the bed and we fell asleep)

welcometodalolz-well guys this is the end of that chap so yeah ALOT of virginity taken tonight lol sorry for the delay of chaps I got sidetracked,and if you guys could tell me if I did good or if I sucked ass with the sex scene since its the first one i've made and thats all I got for now so see all of you guys in chap 6-lolz


	7. meet the asshole zombie leader

Hey guys I just like to thank everyone for a astonishing 392+ veiws,you guys all desreve lol cookies,so anyway on with the story,also first fight scene BADAZZ MODE ENGAGED

meet the asshole zombie boss

drakos-pov-(i start to wake up from that crazy night)ugh damn that was an insane night(i tried to get up but the girls were all around me I couldn't move without knocking them off me and onto the floor so I woke up serenity)

serenity-what is it big boy

drakos-i want to get off the bed and make everyone breakfast

serenity-or we could go a few rounds just you and me(she said it seductively and grabbed my member that was already hard because well you know the girls are naked and on top of me)  
drakos-maybe later serenity, I would like to have everyone wake up to a nice breakfast

serenity-ok but I want you to come back here so we can have a day to ourselves

drakos-well what will we be doing in this relaxing day

serenity-we found out how to make a tv,we found some movies in an abandoned mineshaft,we have an underground pool,we could just cuddle,we could do some of those or all of them

drakos-anything else on the menu

serenity-or we could have some sexy massages,or have some fun in the shower,or we could go exploring

drakos-well those last 3 sound very tempting but lets go exploring

serenity-aww ok

drakos-but we can have some fun in the shower first(i said seductively which made her shiver)

serenity-that sounds good to me and the others will like it to,so I will get them up(she gets them up and tells them the plan and we head to the shower,this is going to be fun)

pov-batin-ugh my neck why is it so stiff(i got up from bed to find a great smell)hm drakos must be cooking(i go to get vantis up but he wouldn't budge, so I slapped him right on the face and he instinctively replied by back handing me,and said)

vantis-THE FUCK BRO

batin-I thought it would be funny,if you didn't slap me back asshole!

Vantis-i don't fucking understand how im the asshole when your the one who slaps somebody to wake them up dumbass

batin-oh whatever,anyway drakos is cooking breakfest

vantis-sweet

batin-whos gonna get the girls up(oh yeah by the way,the place where the food is cooked,is the dining room and thats at the center of the village,it has vents so the smell can reach out to the entire village)

vantis-what if they get up on their own

batin-and what if they don't

vantis-(sigh)fine I will get them up

batin-and I will be there to watch you get called a perv and get slaped 3 times

vantis-hardeharhar and everytime I get slapped I punch you in the gut,wait who said I was going into their houses dude

batin-well now its not any fun

vantis-whatever you sadistic bastard lets go(he got up and went to charlies house first,i bet he likes her,he knocks on her door,no answer,he knocks again,this time she answers the door,wrapped up in a towel,with water drops glistening in the sunlight over her body,and I could swear vantis would have passed out from his nosebleed if we weren't trained in how to control blood flow he would have fainted)

vantis-uh hey charlie,drakos is cooking breakfest

charlie-awesome,but why did you come here to tell me

vantis-we thought you girls might be asleep,so we wanted to wake you all up to the smell of drakos awesome cooking(she gave me a funny look)

charlie-oh ok just dont try anything funny(vantis laughs)

vantis-don't worry i'll keep batin in check(i slap him in the back of the head)

batin-shadup(charlie giggles says bye and heads back inside closes the door,we then head to cupas house,he knocks on her door,and she answers wearing lingerie and dear god I almost passed out)

vantis-hey cupa drakos is cooking breakfest

cupa-YAY(and with that she got so excited she slamed the door on vantis face)

vantis-ow! Fuck! my nose!(i started laughing like I was crazy then vantis turned to me,then straight punched me in the face)

batin-AH! Fuck dude! Why!?

Vantis-don't laugh at other peoples misfortune, douche

batin-lets just get andr(i hope shes not wearing anything sexy,vantis went to her door and knocked,no answer, we knocked again,and she answered the door with only popping her head out)

andr-yes

vantis-drakos is cooking breakfest

andr-ok thanks for the info(she goes back into her house and we go to where drakos is cooking,and my god drakos you lucky bastard, he had all of the girls wrapped around his waist,and they were all oogly eyed over him and giggling)

vantis and batin-what the fuck

drakos-whats wrong guys(he looked at us,and I could tell he was trying not to laugh)

vantis-whats with them drakos

drakos-oh nothing really(he said chuckling,ok now that is bullshit,he definetly fucked those girls)

batin-you know what,nevermind, so what are you cooking

drakos-bacon,eggs,biscits,nothing special

serenity-so how did you all sleep

batin-fine I guess

vantis-pretty good(me and vantis pulled up some chairs,and drakos put some eggs,bacon,and biscits on our plates,but we waited for the other girls to show up,drakos sat down and the girls sat down next to him and scooted real close,damn they really like him)

batin-so how did you guys sleep(all 5 of the girls started giggling)

drakos-i slept amazingily(he has a huge grin on his face,damn if they're trying to hide the fact that they had sex they are not doing a good job)

serenity-we slept great(just then cupa,charlie,and andr came in,wearing their normal atire of course,and when andr came in and looked at drakos and all the girls around him,she made a face that looked like someone stole her prized possesion)

drakos-oh hey you 3

charlie-hi

cupa-hiya

andr-um hey(she seemed a bit shy and a bit pissed)

drakos-well lets eat,since everyones here(it was a bit quiet, except for drakos and the girls around him,they were giggling and whispering stuff we couldn't hear,but as they were whispering I looked over at andr and she looked PISSED,she was looking at drakos and them the entire time I think andr might have a crush on drakos,andr was the first one to finish and she stormed off back to her house,charlie and cupa soon followed then me and vantis finished)

batin-so what do you guys have planned for today

drakos-well we are going on an exploration

vantis-well what about us and defense

drakos-did you guys notice that huge case I was carrying with us to the village(well crap, I forgot about

that case)

batin-um very vaguely

drakos-well would you like to see whats in it

vantis-sure why not(he goes to get the case,and comes back in a few seconds,damn that thing is pretty big)

batin-what's in there a fucking assult rifle

drakos-no something more badass(anything that is more badass then an assult rifle must be freaking awesome,he opens it and pulls out a big ol sword)

vantis-whats so special about a sword

drakos-well my friend this, is a sword,battle axe, and a chainsaw and its made out of iron,diamond,obsidian,bedrock,netherrack,gold,its enchanted with sharpness iv,unbreaking 3,fire aspect 2(HOLY SHIT, that is badazz!)

all 5 of the girls-holy crap!

vantis-how, just how!?

Batin-first off,how does it have bedrock,and second off how is it a chainsaw,axe, and sword

drakos-well bedrock is only unbreakable by those who dont have a muscle mass over 300lb cant break it, bedrock is breakable when the force of over 300lb is forced upon it,also since the majority of people can only have around 185lb,and since bodybuilders never took an interest in mineing no one ever really found it out ,as for my weapon I used all my strength and intellegence to make this bad boy, it also has an ender pearl linked with my gauntlets to let me teleport to it or have it teleport to me,the netherrack is for ligthing it on fire,the chainsaw is for cutting through swords,armor, and if need be doors or walls,everything else is for strength and endurance,it runs on coal,and has this little nob I turn to extend the axe blades and I also pull the nob to start the chainsaw,also to make it more badazz I added this button here that I push to extend the hilt of this weapon to make a blade that pops out to make a double sided sword,making it a sword staff

vantis-drakos your intellegence and strength scares the shit out of me

batin-does this thing have a name,and also what is the chain made out of

drakos-no it doesn't have a name,and the chain is bedrock,also if your'e wondering how I got the bedrock,knowing that even with obsidian picks they still break,but what I noticed is that if you can harvest wood with your fists,then with my strength I punched the bedrock and after a few punches it broke, and I got bedrock but even with my my bone strength,i broke my hand but even with that I still broke some more bedrock and I grew a certain type of bone strength that gave me immunity to having my bones break by increased contact to bedrock

batin-drakos I would kill myself if I had to fight you

vantis-i wouldn't do that, I would run like hell

alexus-my god this is amazing(man, alexus was literally drooling over the craftmanship of the axe)

drakos-well we better get moving(and with that drakos and the girls left for wherever there heading,i guess me and vantis can hang out with the other girls and besides I need to treat cupas wounds,so vantis heads to where ever he heads to and I head to find cupa,and I go to her house and knock on the door,she answers wearing nothing but underwear and a bra,ok batin don't pass out solider)

cupa-yes batin

batin-i'm here with your medicine

cupa-oh ok,well come in batin(well I don't like where this is heading[author-what are you gay or something]what!? No,you of all people should know im straight[then why are you thinking like that]

because your the one writing this[hm touche, anyway lets get on with the story])

batin-well heres your medicine cupa I guess I'll be leaving(so I head to the door,but just as im about to leave she grabs my arm and pulls me back,oh god)

cupa-wait batin,why are you in such a hurry?

Batin-well I just was going to give you the medicine,leave and go back to my house to work out

cupa-well maybe I could come with you,and I don't know,watch you work out(she was blushing while she was saying this,i have no idea of how this is going to play out)

batin-um sure why not cupa

cupa-YAY lets go(she runs toward me and grabs my hand and drags me to my guest house,wait she is still wearing her underwear and bra)

batin-cupa,you're not wearing any public clothes

cupa-oh I know(well shit I think she is trying to come on to me,i hope not[author-ok now it looks very suspicious]im just trying to be friends man[you do know that good friends are the ones who usually fuck each other right]um i-i,lets not talk about this and get on with the damn story[ok ok lets continue]

cupa-so batin what is it like in the past

batin-well,humans slaughtered eachother in the wars thanks to the new tech,me and vantis killed a lot of people trying to enslave our people(she looked at me funny)

cupa-well looks like we don't have to be around then(i chuckled,but she is actually right mobs don't have to kill us we do that ourselves)

batin-well, just letting you know you do not want to be captured during war

cupa-why?

batin-the nation we were fighting were ruthless,had no remorse,and very evil if you got captured,they would torture our troops

cupa-that sounds bad did that happen to you

batin-if it weren't for vantis then yes(we went inside my house and I laid down on the bench press)

cupa-you should take off your shirt,so you dont make it all sweaty(she said it in a seductive tone,oh dude,she is in her underwear and she is asking me to take off my shirt,this is a come on)

batin-u-uh o-ok(i took off my shirt and she started to stare at my body blushing,i then laid back down and started benchpressing,after this im going for a jog around the village,and try to avoid cupa,and author don't say a fucking word[author-...]good)

drakos-pov-so do you all want to listen to some music

serenity-sure(i pull out my mp3 player and turn on,aint no rest for the wicked-by cage the elephant

_I was walking down the street,when out the corner of my eye,i saw a pretty little thing approachin me,she said, I never seen a man who looked so alone,could you use a little company,if you pay the right price your evenin will be nice,and you can go and send me on my way,i said your sweet old thing why you do this to your self,she looked at me and said,there aint no rest for the wicked,money dont grow on trees,i got bills to pay,i got mouths to feed,and aint nothin in this world for free,no I cant slow down,i cant hold back,though you know I wish I could,and there aint no rest for the wicked,until we close our eyes for good_[author-thats all im doing cause the song is kinda hard to understand and im lazy lolz]as my music ended the girls looked like they liked it)

drakos-pretty good right

all 5 girls-it was awesome!

Drakos-glad you liked it gi-THE FUCK(a dagger was thrown at my feet but I evaded)show yourself!(then a man or woman I can't tell wait,no its a man I can smell)what do you want man

unkown man-well drakos I want vegance for my fallen men

drakos-wait how do you know my name and who are you

yaebi-well my name is yaebi and I saw you slaughter my zombies  
drakos-oh so your the pathetic piece of garbage who sent those digusting bastards to rape innocent girls

yaebi-HOW DARE YOU(he roared and charged me with a dagger but I grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm to breaking point and I knee his arm snapping the bone making the bone poke out)

yaebi-AGH SHIT(i lifted him up by his broken arm and swung him around and threw him to the ground)

yaebi-AGH FUCK I WILL KILL YOU(he charged me while throwing daggers making me jump around to evade but when I landed he was next to me and he stabbed me in the stomach bad move)

yaebi-HAHA GOT YOU BITCH

all 5 girls-drakos!(he made a bad move doing that I grabbed his neck and started crushing it,while I was doing this he stabbed my arm repeatily,but I pulled out the dagger in my stomach I stabbed him in the gut and crushed his neck while his guts spilled out and I let him down,lifeless

drakos-im fine stupid bastard

serenity-LIKE HELL YOUR OK,HE STABBED YOUR STOMACH AND YOUR ARM

drakos-lets just go back and get some rest

serenity-hell no you are getting patched up,then you can get some sleep(we headed back and found batin)

drakos-yo batin(he looked over and saw my injuries and ran over screaming SHIT and OH FUCK)

batin-HOLY CRAP DUDE

drakos-im fine just patch me up and ill get some sleep

batin-fine, but what happened

drakos-i was fighting a zombie leader named yaebi

batin-oh(he patches me up and I head to sleep with serenity and the others wrapped around me,and I drift of to sleep)


	8. the enemy of my enemy is my lover?

Hey everyone,shout out for a few buds out there-whiskershin,willowblood1,and mosleyset2

and my skype friends joe and jordan and dominic and jhon and austin

new chap-the enemy of my enemy is my lover?.and a bit of charlies past(guess what SEX SCENE:to skip go from bold to bold

vantis-pov-(damn seems like drakos had some trouble with the douche that sent men to rape the village girls,i should go check on him)

vantis-hey batin

batin-yeah bro

vantis-where is drakos resting at

batin-in the v girls house

vantis-v girls?

Batin-village

vantis-oh alright(i head over to where drakos was)

drakos-hey man

vantis-hey dude,how are you doing

drakos-well considering the fact that getting stabbed multiple times hurts like hell,but I can ignore extreme amounts of pain,so i guess im fine

vantis-alright well ill se you later then(i left to go work out,but 3 girls stopped me)um hello?

?-are you a friend of drakos?(the girl talking to me,is around 5ft 11in,had barely any clothes on,the clothes she did have on was a bikini that was brown with splochs of white on it and had a hat reprsenting a cow,she had brown hair,brown eyes,she had huge e-cup boobs damn,and has a very cut body,damn talk about a nosebleed,the girl next to her is,around 5ft 9in,wearing a skin tight sky blue swim suit with a

swim cap that had squid eyes on it,she had blue hair,sky blue eyes,c-cup boobs,had an atheletes body,the girl next to her is around 5ft 9in,had on white overalls ontop of a bra with feathers on it,with a hat that had feathers and a beak on it,what the hell,has white hair,has very light blue eyes,has c-cup boobs,also has a very cut body[author-talk about farmers daughter]i know right)

vantis-yes,but who are you?

?-somebody who wants to see him(i didn't like this,so I got my hand on my crossbow ready to pull it out)woah woah tiger no need to pull out any weapons now

vantis-then stop being a smartass and tell me who you all are

baily-ok ok my name is bailey,the one who is in the overalls is foxy(damn right[author-lol]stop fucking around dude[fine])and the swimmer is seaqa

vantis-alright, but why do you want to see him

bailey-he killed the killer rapist zombie yaebi,and we want to thank him

vantis-alright,but I have to search you

bailey-why is that,not that I don't welcome the touch of a man,like you(she said that in a seductive tone,that sent a chill down my spine)

vantis-for weapons to harm drakos

bailey-why would we want to harm a man who saved our species,s from extinction

vantis-um yaebi was trying to commit genocide?

bailey-yes pretty much

vantis-(sigh)fine go ahead

bailey-thank you!(she gave me a hug,god damn my erection was really hard to calm down)

foxy-thank you sir

seaqa-thanks(they head to drakos,s resting place,damn that dude gets more pussy in a week then charlie sheen[author-stop making references no one knows about]tons of people know about charlie sheen from two and a half men[whatever])

drakos-pov-ugh(i pick up my head to look around and noticed my big friend)hey there bud guess you woke up before me hehe(just then I heard the door knob turn and I flipped on my side,and looked at who it was and damnit now im going to have an erection for a while)um hello how may I help you

bailey-hi are you drakos

drakos-yes

bailey-well you don't need to help us any more now its our turn to help you

drakos-um what do you mean

bailey-well you killed that genocidal bastard yaebi that killed our friend,so as thanks for doing that we are going to do this(she ran up to my bed and flipped me over,revealing my raging erection)

bailey-well well well looks like your already ahead of me

drakos-u-u-um that was there before you 3 came in,but you all definetly didn't help it going down

3 girls-oh we know

drakos-but who are you 3

bailey-well im bailey,the swimsuit girl is seaqa,and the farmer girl is foxy(damn right):**SEX START**

drakos-um ok but what are you going to d-wow!(she unzipped my pants really quickley,and pulled down my underwear,and swallowed my dick not whole but pretty damn close)

seaqa-this is our show of thanks

drakos-uh this is a pretty awesome show of thanks

foxy-well you saved us from extinction

drakos-alright(damn I guess I should just rename myself savior,damn she starts to speed up causeing me to moan a bit,she starts humming on my dick,damn this feels really good I think im about to come)im a-about t-to cum(she starts to speed up,and I ejaculate in her mouth,she swallowed my cum,she released my dick and stood up,licking her lips)

bailey-damn you taste good(just then seaqa pushed her out of the way)

seaqa-my turn!(she literally pounced me and started to move her hips,causing me to moan a bit,damn she really knows what shes doing)

seaqa-y-your p-pretty ohh big drakos

drakos-oh I know(she started to moan louder and her tounge was hanging out,damn im not even moving and shes drooling like a dog over a steak,man she is really good,a few minutes later she climaxed all over my crotch,then foxy walked over,without any clothing on,and got me on my knees and stuck her ass up and said)

foxy-go on stick it in(and I happily obliged with a thrust into her womanhood,causing her to moan in pleasure,just then bailey grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss,it caught me off guard but I got into it,and I started to finger her vagina,causing her to moan in my mouth,and I felt seaqa tug on my other arm,so I started to finger her to,so I had seaqa on my left and bailey on my right,and foxy in front,and after a few minutes foxy climaxed,then bailey,then seaqa,bailey then moves foxy away from me and gets me on my back on the bed and asked)

bailey-would you like a tittie fuck drakos(she asked this while playing with her tits)

drakos-oh hell yes!(and with that she pushed my dick in between her boobs and started to move up and down)

drakos-d-damn that feels ugh r-really good b-bailey

bailey-oh I know(she said that with a seductive tone that sent shivers down my spine,just then foxy pulled me into a kiss,and our tounges start slithering around in our mouths,and seaqa started to lick my neck,sending waves of pleasure through my body,just then seaqa did something that gave ME a nosebleed[author-HOLY SHIT THIS TIME A GIRL GIVES DRAKOS A NOSEBLEED]crazy I know,but seaqa took foxys head)

foxy-hey whats the bi-mmmm!(seaqa pulled her into a passionate kiss,they using their tounges and moaning and everything)

drakos-h-holy shit(seaqa pulls out of the kiss leaving foxy shocked and me dazed,and said)

seaqa-ive always wanted to know how you taste(and when she said that it was to much for me to handle and I came on baileys face)

bailey-oh boy more tasty cum(damn if these girls don't stop being sexy im going to die from a nosebleed)

foxy-uh what just happened

drakos-i think your friend just showed us that she is bi

seaqa-yeah pretty much

bailey-well that just makes her even more sexy

drakos-my notch could you girls be anymore sexy

foxy-i think if we were we would break the universe

drakos-i believe that hehe(just then serenity and the others walk in[author-oh shit you in the doghouse now]not really lets just see how this plays out)

serenity-oh hey drakos I see your male charm got you 3 new lovers

drakos-your not mad are you?

Serenity-oh no not at all we knew this was coming so when it did we decided we just share you with whoever got to you next

drakos-im just glad you're not angry at me

bailey-so would you 5 like to join us(she said in a seductive tone)

serenity-of course we do(they all had seductive and lustful looks on their faces)

drakos-oh notch give me the strength(they started walking towards us,man this is going to be exhausting)

vantis-pov-hm what should I do to pass time(i started to walk around the village and playing with my bang hanging over my left eye)

charlie-hey vantis hows it going(i turned around to see charlie waveing at me wearing her usaul wedding dress)

vantis-nothing much just looking for something to do

charlie-would you like to hang out with me

vantis-sure id love to(so I joined her in whatever she was doing)[author-oh yeah btw charlies a girl in case you all forgot]

charlie-i was actually just about to head on a walk

vantis-well ill join you then(we headed towards the grassland)so tell me more about your wedding day

charlie-pov-sure

flashback to when charlie was 18 and in the nether-this is so great! I can't wait to get married to josh!

amber-are you sure you want to go through with this?(amber is 5ft 8in,19 years old,has golden blond hair that goes down to her back with a blaze rod in her hair,has tan skin,has a redish brown bikini,d-cup boobs,and golden eyes

Mena{men-a}-sorry but I have to go with amber on this(mena is 5ft 9in,18 years old,has green hair thats all ruffled and ends at her neck,kinda pale,wears a small hat that has one pig eye covering her left eye also a light and dark grey striped tanktop that shows her belly and short shorts,b-cup boobs,green eyes)

elane-me as well(go back to R&R to see her description)

witney-i have to tell you to go with your heart(witney is 5ft 11in,22 years old,grey hair thats in a pony tail,wears a grey vest that stops right past her nipples and very short shors and a grey skeleton hat,d-cup boobs,and grey eyes)

charlie-why are you 3 against this?

Mena-because we have a bad feeling about him

charlie-you always had a bad feeling about any guy that I date

mena-im usauly right about these things

witney-shes right

charlie-it would be nice to get support from my besties!

Mena-sorry charolette

witney-me too

amber-yeah were all sorry

elane-yup

charlie-aw thanks you guys(josh walks in,josh is 5ft 10in,white hair in a buzzcut,wears a white tank top and blue jeans,blue eyes

josh-hey there babe,ready to get married

charlie-yes I am honey

josh-well ill see you later babe(he leaves,the girls snarl at his name calling)

mena-he should stop calling you babe and start calling you charolette its just disrespectful for the bride on her wedding day

charlie-oh come on cut him some slack

mena-fine

witney-well since we have time before the wedding what should we do to kill it

amber-oh I meet this really cute guy a while ago

witney-oh tell us all about

amber-well his name is drakos[author-das right drakos came down to the nether at 18]he is 6ft 5in,has enchanting blue eyes,and a chiseled face,and he wears blue shorts,he has an amazing body with an eight pack,and he has huge muscles not unatural looking but still pretty big,and he must be huge in both body size and you know his big buddy,oh and hes also taned(she was drooling just thinking about him)

mena-your such a perv amber(mena must have been thinking of him,because she was blushing up a storm)

witney-then why are you blushing

mena-i am not!

Amber-are to,she must be thinking of being plowed by him,but he's mine(she said it in a low growl)

mena-no im not!

Elane-come on guys stop being mean

amber-i was just kidding jeez

witney-anyway lets keep talking about stuff(we kept talking until it was time for me to get married)

charlie-well its time for me to get married(we head to the church[author-of herobrine of course]and I get in my postion and my friends get in their bridesmaid postions,but josh was nowhere to be found,so we waited and waited,an hour went by and someone burst through the door with a letter for me)

charlie-whats this(i take the letter and it said

dear ex-babe

I left you for a girl much hotter then you

-josh

I fell to my knees,i loved him and he left me,i started to bawl my eyes out,mena took the paper from my hands and read it,then ripped it to shreds)

mena-WHAT AN ASSHOLE(my friends all gathered around me and hugged me,while I continued to cry)end of flashback

vantis-what a DICK(i started to cry,he put his arms around me and gave me a hug)its alright charolette,he can't hurt you anymore

charlie-thanks vantis your sweet(he wiped away my tears)

vantis-its ok dont cry anymore just try and forget that asshole(i looked into his eyes are so pretty and he is so handsome and nice)ill spend the rest of the day making you feel better since I brought it up

charlie-aw thanks vantis(we spent the rest of the day talking about ourselves and joking around and laughing,and having fun,and we headed our seperate ways to go to sleep,i drifted off into sleep thinking about how awesome vantis is,he is just so kind and handsome and,oh no I have a crush on vantis I then fell asleep)


	9. manner training for josh

Hello everybody I will be writing in a new format

chap 10-manner training for josh

pov-vantis(_italic_=thoughts)

"_i need to go get drakos and batin,that bastard wont be left without a punishment,i mean who could do that to such a sweet girl like charlie" _i thought as I headed to get drakos and batin,after a few seconds of speed walking I reached drakos's house and knocked on the door

"who is it?" drakos said

"it's me vantis,I need to talk to you drakos" i said,there was a groan of lazieness from behind the door,he doesn't have to groan like a lazy ass,he then opened the door with only his boxers on

"what do you want man?" drakos asked

"i would like to 'pay a visit' to someone down in the nether" i said while cracking my knuckles

"might I ask who?" drakos asked

"some douche who needs to learn some manners" i said with a hateful tone

"ah so this is for josh, I see" drakos said, how the nether did he know that before I told him

"h-how the nether did you know that?" i asked

"did you really think your the only one who asked about the dress?"drakos asked, oh that makes sense

"hm I guess I didn't think about that so will you help me?" i asked,he smirked

"why would I pass up the opportunity to teach a lesson to a punk?" drakos asked, awesome now I have to go get batin

"let's go get batin then man" I said but before he left he asked someone something in his house, and then the v girls and the 3 girls that were looking for drakos came out wearing bikinis and other hot temperature wear "any reason they're coming with us" I asked

"they want to go see the nether and also here" he passed me a black cloak

"dude this will kill me before any mob could" I said

"its enchanted to keep your body cold in extreme heat" he said

"why does it have to be a full body cloak?" I asked

"because in the nether the population is 90% female and 10% male, and the girls there are for some reason always horny" he said, well shit man

"why is that dude?" I asked

"because all the men went to war and a lot died leaving the population like that" he said

"but why are they always horny?" I asked

"i don't know,probably because of the heat,so we will have to wear these cloaks so they won't pounce us" he said

"ok lets go get batin" I said

"no you go get him ill make the portal" he said , well no arguments there,so I headed to batins house and knocked on the door

"who is it" he said

"its me vantis, batin I need you to help me with a punk" I said,he opened the door wearing his combat armor?"uh whats with the armor man?" I asked

"uh seeing if it still fits, and whats this about a punk?" he asked

"look he is a douche that needs a lesson and I need your help" I said he gave me a funny look

"why do you need help for a beat down?" he asked,wow he doesn't remember what happens when you go alone on a mission in hostile territory

"because a douche like him is bound to have other assholes to help guard his coward ass,so while im busy fighting him his friends will gang up on me and beat the shit out of me" I said

"hm alright ill help,when are we heading out? He asked

"as soon as drakos finishes the portal,also make sure charlie doesn't know about this" I said

"alright but what do we tell her we just can't leave those 3 without saying anything?" he asked

"tell them we are going on a resource run" I said

"ok, but are you sure you want to lie to them?" he asked

"look im pretty sure charlie won't like me going to the nether to beat the shit out of her ex-fiance" I said

"ok dude but your going to be in huge shit if she finds out" he said

"i am well aware" I said

"alright ill go tell them" he said,i headed out to where drakos was, he already built the portal and they were already waiting for me and batin

"wheres batin dude?" he asked

"im right here" batin said,along with charlie,andr,and cupa I grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him away from the rest of them to ask him

"what the hell man I told you to keep them away from this!" I angerly whispered

"dude I tried to tell them but they insisted on coming to the nether so they could see some old friends" he said,great lets just hope they spend a lot of time with them,we head back to the portal

"everything ok boys?" charlie asked

"yup everything is fine charlie" I said

"alright lets head out everyone" drakos said

"yay finally I get to see whats in the nether" serenity said

"yeah I want also" bailey said, I,drakos, and batin put on our cloaks and headed through the portal,the nether looked like it always did a red,firey,lava,death trap, wasteland that its always been

"damn its hotter than I thought" bailey said

"don't you guys just love this heat" drakos said

"how can you stand this drakos" seaqa said,while sweating ALOT

"because I was trained in a desert and in the nether, so this heat is nothing to me" drakos said,as he pulled out his lighter and held it right under the plam of his hand

"DUDE what the fuck are you doing!?" I asked he gave us a smile

"vantis chill out im fine look at my hand" he held out his hand and showed us, holy shit his hand is fine

"uh how is there no mark what so ever on your palm" batin asked

"because when your father lights you on fire several times you grow a immunity to fire" drakos said

"um what kind of father does that to his son"foxy asked,hm drakos hasn't really told us either why his father was so brutal in his training

"yeah I mean seriously come on" veronica said

"hey drakos where you an only child" alexus asked

"yes I was" drakos said, alright forget josh for a minute now I want to hunt down his dad and beat his ass

"what the FUCK your an only child and he almost killed you just for some training" I said

"no offense drakos, but your dad is garbage" serenity said

"haha none taken" drakos said

"wow I mean its just really difficult to believe someone would do that to their only child" ellen said

"ok enough about me, hey you girls should really get to know each other how about you go exploring together" drakos said

"sure but we have no means of defense" andr said

"wait charlie can't you spit fireballs?" drakos asked

"oh yeah I can I almost forgot about that" charlie said, she then spit a fireball out and we heard a distant explosion,then something weird happened I had a mini flashback to the day where I got captured back in the war, shake it off solider

"well just in case here" drakos said, he handed the village girls,andr, and the farmers trio[author-i couldn't come up with anything better then farmers trio] iron swords,i handed charlie my combat knife since I don't use it that much, and batin handed cupa a bunch of throwing knives and 2 daggers

"thanks guys" the girls said,they headed off towards what looked like a nether fortress and we headed out to find josh

josh-pov

"_dododo just being josh in the nether dododo"_ josh thought as he walked to his home, he was then approached by his two zombie pigmen buddies al and qauine their just normal zombie pigmen

"yo josh we got something to tell you" al said

"what is it?" josh asked

"we found your sluty ex with 3 dudes" qauine said

"well lets go pay these douchenuggets a visit"josh said

"yeah" al said

"ok" qauine said

charlie-pov

"hey there girls its been so long!" I said

"charlie how has it been girl?"amber asked

"everythings going great, ive also got something to tell you girls

"what is it? Witney asked

"i have a crush on a guy named vantis" I said while blushing

"um my sister was stalking was stalking him charlie" witney said

"what!" I said with a bit of rage

"charlie its ok she got sent here by drakos when he got involed" witney said

"ok thank goodne- wait wheres mena?" just then mena busted in and said

"charlie hey there,but the three guys you came with their heading over to joshs place" mena said

"well lets go see what their up to then" I said and headed off to spy on them

vantis-pov

"man this is taking to long to find this asshole" I said

"i know but you do want to teach him a lesson correct" drakos said

"well lets keep goi-" batin said but got interrupted

"hello faggots" josh said

"who the nether are you assmunch?!" I asked

"my name is josh motherfuckers" josh said

"so your the ones who brought that slut back here" al said

"what slut?" drakos asked

"that slut charlie" josh said

"she is not a slut you piece of garbage!" I said

"hm seems like some ones got a hard on for charlie but he looks to gay to have a crush on her" al said,i pulled out my crossbow and shot the dick in the shin

"UGH YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" al said

"if you dont watch your mouth the next one is going in your jaw" I said

"your going to pay for that asshole" qauine said and charged at me but I shot him twice in the thigh

"and down you go dickhead" I said as he fell down to the ground holding his thigh in pain

"well seems like these two were worthless" josh said

"do you have to treat everyone like your garbage can?" I asked

"yeah I do you dick riding emo" josh said

"hahaha a emo like I haven't heard that before,now listen to me maggot" I walked up to him and grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall "you are not above anything not even the lapis lazui and if you think you are superior to anything you must be stupider then a zombie,but you already are stupider then a zombie cause you gave up on a chance to be with a girl as great as charlie,and just because your dad hit you judging by your outfit that only sissy women beaters wear doesn't mean that you get to treat everything as your dumpster, but then again a piece of trash such as yourself should be angry that their life isn't even worth a spec of dust,now did you get all that or are you to stupid to understand oh wait you probably didn't get a word a said now did you" I said he then headbutted me and socked me in the jaw and was about to hit me again but I grabbed his wrist and twisted it to break it and he fell to his knees then I lifted him up by the broken wrist making him yelp out in pain and leg sweeped him making him land on his hand, I then smashed my foot on his hand breaking it,making him scream,i then picked him up by the back of his neck and smashed his nose onto my knee breaking his nose,then I set him up straight and kicked him to the wall cracking his sternum, and walked up to him standing against the wall and straight punched him in the face making him semi conscious,i lowered myself to ear level and said "you will always be shit for the rest of your life no matter what you do" I grabbed him by his hair and slammed the back of his head on the wall knocking him out

"dude are you ok your nose is bleeding" batin said while pulling out medical supplies

"yeah the jackass broke my nose" I said

"well you did good in that fight" drakos said

"thanks man that dumbass deserved it for what he did to charlie" I said

"well let me patch that up for you man" batin said while approaching me with bandages

"dude im fine without th-" I said but got cut off by batin

"stop being so damn stubborn and except my help or I might have to sedate you" batin said while pulling put a needle filled with something

"fine but dont stick that crap in me" I said while he started to patch the wound which made me wince

"sorry about that man" batin said

"well we got what you wanted and im pretty sure we taught him and his friends a lesson so should we head home?" drakos asked

"yeah lets go get charlie and the girls and no one tell her alright" I said

"oh I already know sweety" charlie said quietly

"well lets head out" batin said,so we headed out

charlie-pov

"aaaw he is so sweet!" I said in a girly tone

"i know girl but dont let him know you were spying on him" witney said

"he is so awesome I cant believe he got his nose broken for me!" I said with a little more fan girl squeak in my voice then I thought

"looks like vantis has a fan" amber said teaseingly

"yeah I know its just he said I was great and he fought josh and he is just such a great and handsome guy" I said while trailing off

"oh looks like someone wants the D hahaha" amber said, I guess while I was thinking of him I didn't notice what amber said

"huh? What did you say amber?" I asked

"nothing charlie" amber said

"girls the guys are coming!" mena said, just then drakos,vantis,batin came in,when I saw vantis I just wanted to give him a hug but I couldn't really do that

"hey girls hows it going" vantis said, in a nasily voice

"fine everything is fine" I said

"where are the others charl-ah what the heck amber!?" drakos said, amber had literally pounced drakos and put him in a death hug

"what I missed you so much drakey wakey" amber said, drakos was blushing a shade that I didn't think existed and batin and vantis were trying really hard not to laugh their asses off,drakos stood up with amber hanging on to him

"so where are the others?" drakos asked

"right here" cupa said

"hey girls" vantis said in his nasily tone

"um whats wrong with your voice?" verionica asked, vantis took his hood off to reveal a nose bandage and a bruise on his cheek

"what happened to you vantis?" I asked even though I knew

"uh I fell?" vantis said with a questioning tone

"yeah buddy here broke his nose on the fall" batin said

"alright well should we head out now?" drakos asked

"yeah but can we come with you guys?" amber asked

"sure I can always make more houses for you girls" drakos said

"yay lets go then" amber said while walking towards the nether portals direction, and drakos took the lead and we all followed and got in the portal,when we got back to the village the sun was setting so we all headed to our houses, but I was waiting for vantis to go to sleep so I waited and he fell and I snuck in his house and gave him a goodnight kiss and headed back to bed and drifted to sleep

chap end

so what did you guys think pm or just review if you liked it or not


	10. update 1

Update for my story

um hello everyone(who is actually keeping up with this)i would like to say sorry to the people who are staying with my story for the delayed updates, I have recently started school, again, I am currently working on the new chapter named "the past" which reveals the 3's past, but also I would like to get reviews on my progress on "the journey of 3, and their romances" (and maybe some follows and fav's)

and I would also like to hear from you guys if you want another story from me,maybe one like a loner who spent most of his life alone and is now being thrown into a big old mass of girls, or the famous monster girl party or mobs kingdom spinoff,or (if you guys are into this) a MLP fiction now keep in mind im not a brony but I do have brony friends,or if you guys want something different like a war or shooting based story from resistance,cod,left 4 dead,(maybe) mafia 2,f.e.a.r,half-life 2(didn't play the first one id like to though),dead space,resident evil,bioshock(loved them all) or any others you can name and ill look them up and type them up if I get enough people telling me to make a new story

so you know do your audience thing

this is welcometodalolz signing off for now (but also I will try to update my story on the weekends I can't make any promises) bye


	11. the past

The past

pov-vantis (*=speaking russian)(their won't be sex but batin and vantis get into some hot situations)

"ugh * my fucking nose*" I said as I got up from bed to go get ready for the day, I went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror and saw white lipstick on my cheek "the hell" I just wiped it off and hopped in the shower, a few minutes later I got out tried myself off and got dressed, and headed out the door to go see if anybody was awake, but I realized I usually wake up before everyone so I decided to see what I could do to kill time so I decided I should recreate some of my specialized arrow heads from the war, so I took out fire charges, frag grenades,poison,ender pearls, and a crafting table and got to work, just then I heard a door open and turned around to see charlie walking out wearing a bikini

"hey what are you making vantis" charlie asked

"making specialized arrows" I said she tilted her head

"what are those?" she asked

"they are special types of arrows made for specific purposes during war" I said

"what type of purposes?" she asked

"well heres a book that explains it" I said and handed her the book

**specialized arrow heads and how to craft them-by spec ops unit hunter 21**

**fire charges=fire arrows made by replacing flint with fire charges**

**frag grenades=explosive arrows made by replacing flint with frag grenade**

**poison=assassin arrows made by dousing arrow heads with poison**

**ender pearl= escape arrows made by replacing arrow heads with ender pearls**

"what are frag grenades?" she asked I sighed

"hand held timed explosive device that is thrown and when it detonates it sends debris also known as fragmentation through the air shreding any enemy nearby" I said

"that sounds dangerous" she said

"very,so whats with the bikini?" I asked

"i was going to go swimming want to join me?" she askedkinda of seductively while swaying her hips left and right, damn thats hard to say no to

"sure ill make some new arrows later" I said she then gave me a death hug and a kiss on the cheek making me blush, she also gave me a mirror and walked towards the lake and I looked at myself in the mirror it was the same lipstick that was on my cheek when I woke up, I looked up and saw charlie looking back at me while walking and she winked at me, my notch I think my nose is bleeding she giggled at my bloody nose knowing what it meant, I got up and started walking to the lake right behind charlie,but what was weird was she kept swaying her hips side to side, damn she's hot in that bikini well she's hot even when she's not wearing the bikini but this is a whole new level of sexy im trying not to stare at her but I think im kinda failing, after a little bit of walking we reach a cave

"um I thought we were going swimming" I said in confusion

"there's a lake in the cave, its naturally lit by lava and a hole in the roof so no mobs and its also secluded so no one can disturb us" she said and grew a big devious smile, I was kinda nervous about how this was going to go down, we headed in the cave and found a the lake there is lava falls and the light coming from the top illuminated the lake in a certain way that made it even more beautiful and there was stalagmites made of gold? Thats weird but its still an amazing sight

"wow this place is just wow , how'd you find it?" I asked with amazement in my voice

"i was taking a early morning walk and fell through the hole" she started to chuckle at the story, I laughed with her

"oh wait I forgot my swim trunks" I said

"oh thats not going to be a problem" she said

"um why?" I asked

"cause we are going skinny DIPPING" she said as she dived into the water leaveing me in a new shade of blush, and she resurfaced and threw her bra at my face, ok now im sure I have a bad nosebleed

"uh i-i uh" I could'nt even form a sentence

"well come on take you clothes off cutie" she said seductively, so I decided to take them off I took off my shirt and pants and I was in my underwear, and I guess it must have been a while since I checked but I looked down to see my manhood poking out of my underwear sleeve "wow I guess you must be pretty long" she said it with lust that kinda turned me on but I resisted to go hard, I continued to my underwear and took them off and she just stared and licked her lips, she had only her head above water so I could'nt see her tits, I hoped in and made my way toward her

"s-so w-what should w-we do" I asked with nervousness in my voice

"don't be so nervous vantis here turn around" so I did what she told me to do, she placed her hands on my shoulders and started to massage them, it helped get rid of my nervousness but it gave me an erection, she noticed this "hey vantis turn around would you" I had no choice I turned around and the most embarrassing thing happened, my dick rubbed up against her leg when I turned around

"uh i-im s-sorry I did'nt mean t-" she put her hand on my dick to shut me up

"vantis its ok lets have a bit of fun" she said that and her eyes were filled with lust but I didn't feel like this was the time for sex yet

"charlie im sorry but I think it would be better if we got to know each other better and also please don't tell anyone but I don't know how to have sex or even how to masturbate" I told her that and she looked shocked

"how could you not know how to have sex?" she asked, well I guess it's time for a bit of my past

"well for me and my country the great species war started and I went to action very young around the age of 9, but I had great bow and sniper skills so instead of the front lines I became an assassin for a group named A1-infinite but batin and I both went our separate ways only to wind up fighting the rest of our days before the cryo tubes together" I said

"wow so was the war bad?" she asked

"yes brutal thanks to the war being divided by a mercenary group named the phoenix alliance, there were tons of people fighting and eventually later in the war mobs got involved but not only your typical night mobs there were vampires,werewolves,weeping angels,occasionally the demonous succubi,mutant mobs,and once or twice a giant would pop up just to make hell on earth more fun" I finished explaining

"hey I actually I have some friends that are vamps,weres,weepers,and some mutants, did you ever face of against any of those, the moment she asked that my face grew pale and I grimaced

"yeah I did, a werewolf" I told her

"why do you look so upset vantis?"she asked

"im going to tell you something but swear to me you won't tell anyone, except for batin and drakos they already know" I said that and she held out her hand

"i swear I won't" she said that and I shook her hand

(kinda of a flashback)

i was 16, and I had just finished a assassination that turned the tide of the war, the target was drekine he was one of the head leaders of all of the mobs, without him the mobs would soon scatter, but unlucky for me some dumbass was screaming and running from a werewolf and passed me and the mutt pounced me and kidnaped me but handed me off to some mobs wearing cloaks but I didn't go without a fight I kicked one of the mobs holding me and broke its jaw some how killing it but the other one must have been a charged creep and zapped me and draged me to someone I never thought I would see again, drekine, how he survived is unreal

"so vantis why is a boy out here doing a mans work" drekine said

"im not a boy asshole and as soon as I get out of here im going to kill you again" as I finished he gun butted me

"oh please boy you can't kill me y-" he was cut off by me spitting at his face "ok boy I going to cut to the chase tell me about A1-infinite or im going to make your life hell" he said as he put on a devil smile

"go get fucked by a ghast tentacles" they gun butted me again

"alright I guess you want to have hell then" they tortured me, everything from punching to electrocution "TALK DAMN YOU" drekine said as he beat me senseless he had already hit me till I went unconscious twice, electricuted me 4 time, dumped me in acidic water(not acidic enough to kill just to sting like hell),brunt me with a brander, broke several bones,and stabbed me multiple times

" I will never talk for you pathetic excuse for a living being, so go fu-oof!" drekine interrupted me by socking me in the stomach

"alright since you wont talk and you work for A1-infinite your eyes must be the most important things to you" drekine said evilly I grew pale

"fuck you go burn in the nether!" I said while spitting at him, he grabbed my face and pulled out a dagger "go kill yourself you worthle- AGHHHHHHHH MY EYE I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" I said while screaming in pain

"i doubt that boy now prepare to be blind bo-" he was interrupted by the door busting open and soldiers from the group Z-zero and batin came in shooting all of the men around and one of the bullets grazed my arm restraint and looseing it allowing me to break free and garb drekine by the neck and almost instantly crushing it, batin then walked over to me

"time to go home brother" batin said as he got another soldier to help him support me as we headed to the hospital

flash back end

"well know you kn- hey stop that!" I said, because she was playing with my dick

"sorry but I couldn't help myself" she said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head

"alright but we should start swimming again" I said

"sure but first look at the beautiful light coming down" she said as she looked up and that was the first time I realised how amazingily beautiful she looked with the water beads in her hair glistening in the light and how hot she was I had to kiss her "alright lets go ba-mmmph" I cut her off by kissing her she started to moan in my mouth,our tounges gentley wrestled with each other but since I didn't know much about kissing so she dominated, she was really getting into it because she started grinding on me but I pulled away, tagged her and swam away

charlie-pov

"_vantis you tease but I like to chase my men" _charlie thought

"hey charlie your it, come and get haha" he said as he swam away, yay we get to play but im tagging him on his dick it will be so funny

"ok but im going to get you" I said as I swam after him

batin-pov

well its the last time im going to be giving cupa her meds, she might be a little upset but im not sureso I made my way to her house, I got to her house and knocked on the door

"hey cupa you in there its me batin I have your last dose of meds" I said and the door flung and cupa grabbed me and dragged me in "woah what are you doing cupa" I asked

"my back hurts you should massage me" she said giving me a smile

"well what happened?" I asked

"i don't know you should just massage my back batin" she said with a bit of frustration

"and what makes you think im a qualified to give out massages cu-" she interrupted me by grabbing my shirt collar

"batin im not in the mood to deal with smartasses" she said with a moody tone

"ok ok turn around and lie down" I said crack my knuckles

"alright let me get comfortable first"she took off her hoodie and started to take her bra off and I turned away and felt her bra land on my head, nosebleed "alright turn around batin" so I turned around and she was on her stomach with nothing on but panties and her head on it's side so she can see me

"where do you you want me to start?" I asked

"my shoulder blades" I started massaging her shoulders and she let out a moan

"you alright?" I asked

"yeah that just felt good" okay this is going to be difficult to do without getting a boner, when I started up again she just kept moaning and I felt my penis hardening "hmm your hands are so nice I wonder how they'll feel on my boobs" she mumbled something but I couldn't hear what she said

"what did you say cupa?" I asked,but before I could react she flipped over,grabbed my arms and put them on her boobs "what are you doing?!" well now I can't stop my erection

"calm down jeez I know what guys like and I know they like it when girls are being sexy" i'd like to argue but shes right

"hang on hang on we are not going to do anything dirty" I said trying to stay professional

"oh well aren't you just a tease" she said in a pouty kinda tone, really trying not to stare at her nude body "you know it's okay to stare every once and a while and not be such a serious soldier" hm I've actually heard that before

"turn back around i'm not done with the massage" she smiled and turned around and I continued to massage her back "would you like to know why im so serious?"

"sure" alright story time

(another flashback sorta)

I was 15 heading to a radiation zone to try and save some radiated humans, but unfortunately for me the helicopter I was in got taken down by some mob and when it went down,i blacked out and when I came to I grabbed my assault rifle and got out of the helicopter to find out I was surrounded, but lucky for me their were other helicopters in the area and they backed me up while I hit their ground forces hard, when I finished their fighters im searched around the area for injured men and/or women but while I was searching I found this woman on the ground, so I checked her vitals something was weird she was dead but she gave off some type of radiation when I came into contact with it burned my hand, so I kept my distance from the body and I continued to search for any bodys I could save, as I walked I got a feeling that something bad was going to happen,I turned around and there was the woman that I found dead on the ground,just staring at me

"mam are you all right?" I asked in confusion

"why did you leave?" she asked sounding very upset

"what do you mean?" I asked in more confusion, she grabbed me by the collar

"why did you leave me on the ground!?" she snapped

"because I thought you were dead" I said trying to stay calm

"i wasn't dead you fool!" oh no she's probably agitated by the radiation

"look i'm sorry about that i'll call a humvee to pi-mmpf!" she cut me off by kissing me, she bit my tongue, I felt a huge amount of pain and pushed her off "agh you have radiation poisoning, why would you kiss me and give me radiation!"

"i'm sorry I guess I was just lonely" she said sounding depressed

"you're emotions are unstable from the radiation i'll call in a medical transport for you" I said and she looked even more upset

"why are you going to leave me again, why can't you treat me?" I sighed and took out my radiation medicine kit

"alright here" I gave her a syringe filled with anti-rad potions and she perked up and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek "why do you keep kissing me?"

"because your really handsome" she bit her lip and started to mess with my jeans, what...the...fuck

"ok you know what just stop alright" she looked at me and gave me a pouty lip

"why are you fighting me am I not pretty enough for you!?" oh my fucking notch this girl is so irrational

"no, like seriously your beautiful but we just can't fuck eachother it's inappropriate" I said and she seemed to calm down

"well ok I'll go with your little medical transport but lets keep in touch" after she said that she kissed me and forced her tounge in my mouth and broke off so I could call the transport, it arrived around 2 minutes and picked her up

"ugh know that's done, time to head off to search mor-" I threw up "argggh what the fuck why do I feel so sick aghhhhhh!" I started to feel my bones break and I felt mutations begin it must have been from contact from that girl lucky for me a helicopter I passed by and took me to a specialized Z-zero hospital

"well batin you got you self a radiation tumor that has to be removed so your in deep shit" the dcotor said so bluntly his words pretty much slapped me in the face

"aghhhh why -pant- is that aghhh?!" I struggled to ask

"well since your radiation poisoning is so intense that our medicine can't put you to sleep and any pain killers don't seem to effect you so you will feel excruciating amounts of pain" he said as he strapped me down and began the operation it was unbearable, I wished I was dead when they brought the laser in to cut it out it lasted for hours and when it was over I was just glad to be alive but

"batin the only thing we couldn't fix was your eyes" he gave me a mirror and my eyes were orange great a scar to remind me of this forever

(flash back end)

"well that's terrible batin, i'm sorry that happened" she said as I finished the massage

"yeah im not to happy about it either" I said as I left

cupa-pov

"i'll have to make him feel better later

drakos-pov

I,m just chilling with my lovers, I already told them about my life story nothing to bad like batins and vantis,s but I was raised to be a cold blooded war machine by my father and I never really met my mom and my village elder taught me how to be good at sex so she could sell me to sex slave traders, but my dad didn't want grandchildren so he got me sterilized so yeah thats about it I guess see you in the next chapter

"thank you drakos for not having any romance" the author said rudely breaking the 4th wall

well I already had my romance with these eight

"ok well se ya'll in the next chapter also check out my new story called {the loner in the woods}"

yeah somebody who actually matchs my abilities

"yeah bye hope you guys like it"


End file.
